


take a dip

by murdur



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pre-Canon, Sifki Week 2017, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 03:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11455479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdur/pseuds/murdur
Summary: Loki and Sif take a swim in a secluded lake





	take a dip

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for Sifki Week 2017](https://sifkiweek2017.tumblr.com/). Prompt for Day one is "Young Love".

Sif wasn’t exactly sure how it had come to this, stripping her clothing off in the woods.

It had been her suggestion, technically. She had invited Loki to take a ride with her. Although she’d never admit to it, she had been looking for an excuse to be alone with him. She wanted to spend time together without the watching eyes of nosy servants, their well meaning but watchful friends, and especially his brother.

Loki had agreed to join her when she’d mentioned taking the horses out, suggesting a small lake found in a secluded grove beyond the palace walls. It would take the full length of the morning to reach it.

She had been thrilled at the prospect. There was something between them, something that neither had acknowledged outright. But both felt it, Sif was almost certain. The way she caught him staring at her during feasts. The way she couldn’t help but gravitate towards him and asking for a tale from his lips.  The way a simple brush of fingertips when passing a cup of mead at the local tavern sent a shock so electrifying through her that both nearly jumped apart from each other to find relief.  

The ride had been pleasant, spent telling stories and teasing each other, but the deeper and farther they traveled, the heavier the air seemed to grow between them. The knot of anticipation grew in her stomach with each step of her steed through the woods.

Sif looked down at the pile of her clothes dropped against the soft grass. Dressed now in only her undergarments she tipped her chin over her shoulder. As instructed, Loki was still turned away from her, diligently _not_ looking.

She smiled and turned, quickly, she unwound the binding at her chest with nimble fingers and tossed the cloth to the side.  She carefully picked her way towards the edge of the small lake.

The water sparkled like diamonds in the radiance of the midday sun. She gasped when the cool waters crept higher and higher with each step she took into the lake. It really did feel quite refreshing in the heat, even if she suspected that Loki’s suggestion of taking a swim wasn’t just innocently due to the summer weather.

She walked until her toes could barely scrape the algae covered rocks on the floor of the lake, then kicked off to swim deeper.

“Alright,” she called, looking back towards shore. “I’m in.”

“Your turn,” Loki called. “No peeking.”

“You question my honor?!” Sif shouted with mock-indignation and then laughed, spinning in the water to face away. “I won’t spy, now hurry up! The water feels heavenly.”

There was a moment of hesitant silence, then Sif heard the ruffling of Loki undressing. She tread water, doing her best not to turn to watch and trying her best to ignore her suddenly racing heart. She breathed deep and dipped under water, trying to clear her head.

A moment later she surfaced, unsticking the hair from her face. Still, she could hear Loki rustling fabric on the grass bank of the shore. She was certain it was taking him at least twice as long as it had for her.

He’s probably folding each garment into a perfect design, she thought. And he always wore so many layers. She again fought the urge to peer over at him.

Finally she heard the small sloshing sounds of Loki wading out into the water. She suppressed a smile when she heard him gasp and curse the water’s cold. A large splashing sound rang out, causing Sif to turn. Loki, however was nowhere in sight. Her heart swooped. Suddenly the prince resurfaced a few feet away from her, grinning and running a hand through his dark hair.

“Hello, Sif,” his gaze was intense, his voice deep and intimate. The pale lines of his shoulders and exposed neck made her swallow.

“Hello, Loki.” The water was glassy and pure, but not totally translucent, offering some protection against wandering eyes. Sif tried very hard not to think about the long torso, the strong legs that were hidden so near.

Loki, she noticed, was not trying so hard; his green eyes fixed on the waterline, staring at the small swell of her breasts. She cleared her throat loudly and raised an eyebrow. Loki’s eyes flicked up to meet hers. He grinned, unashamed.

“Degenerate!” Sif laughed at his brazen leer.

“Careful, Sif.” His voice carried a hint of danger. He swam closer to her “Wouldn’t want to accuse royalty of something so insulting. Could be treasonous.”

That was one of the things that drew her to him. His power. Not to do with his status as prince, but something about his character, his integretity. Loki had started his apprenticeship and was on his way to being an impressive sorcerer. He had wits, and talent and power. Although one that was mysterious and different than her own physical power.

“Is that a threat?” Sif asked. She swam sideways, with slow kicks. Treading water, Loki matched her movement, circling each other.

“Oh, it most _definitely_ is.” His voice was almost a purr, and Sif felt the knot in her stomach curl tighter.

“I dare you to come over here and try to support those empty words, Silvertongue.” She drifted closer to him, watching the predatory look in his eyes.

“You’re going to regr- ,” his words were cut off by what could only be described as a shriek. “Something touched my foot! Sif! _Something touched my foot_!”

Frantically, Loki shot forward in the water to catch her arm, clinging on to pull his legs up away from the mysterious touch.

“Loki!” Sif shouted, but he didn’t pause in his search for high ground, pushing Sif’s head underwater as he tried to climb up. “Loki! Loki, relax. Stop this!” She gasped and furiously began to tread water, doing her best to keep her head above water with Loki’s flailing and shouting. It was hopeless.

“Come on, you baby,” Sif sputtered and grabbed him around the waist, kicking vigorously to drag him to the shore. Once out of the waters, they both collapsed side by side onto the grassy shore.

 

“What if it was a serpent?” Loki panted. “Or a marmennill trying to drag me to a watery grave?”

Sif shook her head and tried to catch her breath as she sat up, glaring down at her companion. “You are an absolute _fool_.”

“Possibly. But you!” he sat up, staring into her eyes. "You saved my life, and you know what that means, yes?”

Sif shook her head, the one that was swirling at his nearness and trying not to look _down_. “Your life was hardly in danger, you daisy.”

“Saving the life of royalty is to be repaid with a most desirable prize, of course.” Loki leaned closer, his eyes flicking down and back up.

“And what prize is that?” Sif asked.

“A kiss, naturally,” Loki whispered and leaned forward slowly until he was just a hairsbreadth away. Her breath caught.

"Naturally," she whispered. Sif closed the small space and pressed her lips to his. A thrill ran through her at the kiss, so long and so secretly desired. Loki’s fingers ran against her jaw, extending the kiss and making her shiver. They broke apart slowly, both smiling.

“A marmennill?” She asked with a laugh which grew when she saw his cheeks warm with a blush. “You’re ridiculous!”

“Careful now, Sif.” He shoved her shoulder and then laughed. “Your prince is owed respect.”

Sif collapsed into a heap of giggles. It truly was a day she’d never forget.

**Author's Note:**

> marmennill - mermen from Norse mythology


End file.
